tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Takeshi Tatsuo
Takeshi Tatsuo ist der Begründer des Foot Clans und die Präinkarnation des Shredders in den IDW Comics. IDW Comics thumb|left|200px|Tatsuo Takeshi als Samurai des Yuu ClansTakeshi Tatsuo war wegen seiner Schwertkünste, seines ungezügelten Blutdurstes und seiner Ambitionen einst einer der gleichsam geachtetsten und gefürchtesten Samurai des Yuu Clans. Er wurde sogar von seinem eigenen Herrn, Ashikaga Yuu, so sehr gefürchtet, dass dieser sich eines Tages entschloss, Takeshi beseitigen zu lassen. Er lockte Takeshi in eine Falle, in der der Samurai von seinen eigenen Leuten angegriffen wurde, und obwohl Takeshi es schaffte, alle seine Angreifer zu töten, gelang es ihnen, ihm ein Bein abzuschlagen. thumb|left|140px|Takeshis wundersame HeilungLangsam an seiner schweren Verletzung verblutend, wurde Takeshi von der Zauberin Kitsune aufgefunden, die ihn in ihre Zuflucht brachte und mit einem Wundermittel sein verlorenes Bein vollständig wieder regenerierte. Im Folgenden nahm Takeshi blutige Rache an seinem alten Clan und ermordete am Ende auch seinen verräterischen Herrn. Aus den Resten des Yuu Clans gründete er den ''Ashi'' Ninja Clan, dessen Namen vom blutigen Fußabdruck, den sein geheiltes Bein in Kitsunes Heim hinterlassen hatte, inspiriert worden war.''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #1 thumb|200px|Takeshis TodNachdem Takeshi den Foot Clan gegründet hatte, unterstützte Kitsune ihn weiterhin im Heimlichen mit dem Trank des Dämons, der ihn über viele Jahre jung erhielt. Jedoch waren einige Mitglieder des Foot, besonders Oroku Maji und Masato, der ruchlosen Brutalität ihres Meisters und dessen scheinbar immerwährende Jugend müde geworden und beschlossen seine Beseitigung. Nachdem sie Takeshis Verbindung mit Kitsune und seine Abhängigkeit vom Trank entdeckt hatten, überraschten sie die beiden, kurz bevor Takeshi die Substanz einnehmen konnte, und Oroku Maji tötete Takeshi in seinem verwundbaren Zustand. Kitsune jedoch entkam Takeshis Mördern und verschwand für mehrere Jahre von der Bildfläche. thumb|140px|left|Takeshis RacheDie Seele Takeshis wurde schließlich im Sohn seines Mörders, Oroku Saki, wiedergeboren; Kitsune kehrte daraufhin wieder zurück und offenbarte Saki sein altes Leben, seine Zukunft als zukünftiger Herrscher über eine "Stadt des Lichts" und das Versprechen von Unsterblichkeit.''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #2 Die beiden erneuerten ihren Pakt, und Saki schwang sich zum Kashira des Foot Clans auf, nachdem er seinen Vater und Masato eigenhändig umgebracht hatte.''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #3 Mit Kitsunes Hilfe überdauerte Saki bis in die Neuzeit, in der er sich anschickte, seine Herrscherambitionen auf das Vollste auszuleben.''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #4 thumb|100px|Takeshis EndeSchließlich kam es im modernen New York City zum endgültigen Zweikampf zwischen Oroku Saki und dessen Erzfeind und Freund, Hamato Yoshi/Splinter. Saki verlor in diesem Duell sein Leben, doch im Augenblick des Todes machte er seinen Frieden mit Yoshi und verschied ohne Groll aus der sterblichen Welt."Vengeance" #6 In der Unterwelt erfuhr Saki schließlich von Kitsunes Absicht, ihn zum Wirtskörper für ihren Vater, Den Drachen, zu machen."Pantheon Family Reunion" #1 Selbst als die Seele von Takeshi (der Dem Drachen diente) persönlich vor ihm erschien und ihn dazu verführen wollte, sein "Schicksal" anzunehmen, weigerte Saki sich standhaft.''Shredder in Hell'' #1 Schließlich ging Takeshi persönlich gegen Saki vor, doch mithilfe von Hamato Yoshi, der auf der Erde inzwischen verstorben war,"City at War: The End" konnte Saki entkommen. Um seinen Plan, sich mit Saki zu verbinden, doch noch in die Tat umsetzen zu können, zerquetschte Der Drache Takeshis Seele in seinen Windungen und absorbierte sie, um an deren Teil von Sakis Essenz zu gelangen.Shredder in Hell #3 und #4 Siehe auch *Reinkarnation IDW *Shredder **Kitsune *Foot Clan **Oroku Maji und Masato *Tetsu Oni *Dr. Miller *''Ashi no Himitsu'' und Kira no Ken Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Ninja-Meister Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Japaner Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Kriegsherren Kategorie:Samurai Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere